Revelations
by Satans-buttcheeks
Summary: Castiel and Dean spend a (introspective) night in Purgatory.


_Running.  
Running.  
Running._

The sound of breath, the sound of footfalls, the sound of a heart pounding out a frantic rhythm.

The smell of death, of blood, of sweat made the sweltering air just that much thicker. A dark fog seemed to hang heavy between the trees. The wind seemed to whisper, to speak.

Something out there was howling. A primal, guttural sound. The sound of a predator.

Dean Winchester was being chased.

Up ahead there was a cliff. To his left, a dense black forest. To his right, a steep grade leading down to a roaring river.

_Trapped._

Dean sobbed aloud, pushing branches out of his way, running to the end of the road, to the end of his life. He had no gun, no knife, no weapon. He had nothing.

He slid to a halt at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the rocks hundreds of feet below. The howling creature was still chasing him. It would kill him any second.

Dean prepared to jump. He'd just as soon end his own life rather than let this thing tear him to shreds. But he had to wait until the last possible second. He wanted the thing to tumble over the side as well.

The loud footfalls of something massive were all he could hear. His pupils dilated and the world went silent, save for the sound of blood rushing through his veins.

He leaned forward, preparing to fall to his death. But something stopped him. Something made him turn around. A gleam of silver.

He was hallucinating. He could see Castiel, knife in hand, fighting off the unholy beast. Just like the old days. That's what this was. He was watching his life flash before his eyes. This would be the last thing he saw. Castiel. His angel.

Dean turned once more, after imaginary-Cas had killed the imaginary beast. It was time to die. Right… now….

"_DEAN!"_

A pair of arms wrapped around Deans waist, pulling him back. He fought against the grip. He had to do this.

"You're not real. _You're not real._" Dean cried, each word getting more desperate than the last.

"Dean stop! Please!" Castiel pushed Dean to the ground, straddling him, pinning his arms by his head.

"You're… you're not real. I'm just hallucinating." Dean shook his head violently, shutting his eyes tight.

"No, Dean. This is real. I'm real." Castiel looked exhausted, but smiled nonetheless.

"You are? Cas?" Dean freed a hand and touched the angels weathered face.

_Real._

"Cas!" Dean pulled Castiel into a rib-breaking hug, rolling on the ground and holding onto his angel.

"I missed you, Dean." Castiel pushed himself up, pulling Dean up as well.

"I… Well I missed you too, Cas. I thought I'd lost you." Dean grinned, hugging Cas once more.

Another creature bellowed in the forest.

"We're not safe here. Follow me." Cas ducked into the trees, Dean trailing close behind.

They made their way to the heart of the forest. After walking for what felt like an eternity, Cas stopped. He gestured to a tree that looked no different from the rest.

"Home sweet home." He pushed open a flap of animal hide that seemed to blend into the bark, and Dean could see inside the tree.

The base of the trunk had been hollowed out. There was plenty of room, plenty of protection, and it was hidden from view.

"This is… Cas, this is amazing." Dean crawled in.

There was a bed of leaves and animal skins in the corner and a small arsenal of weapons leaning against the wall.

"It's the best I could do." Cas shrugged.

Dean stretched out on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. He suddenly realized how tired he was. His eyelids grew heavy and his muscles relaxed.

But then Dean shook his head. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay awake.

"You can sleep, Dean. Go ahead." Cas sat by the entryway, his legs drawn into his chest.

"No…. If I sleep you'll just leave again. I don't want you to go, Cas. We _just_ found each other." Dean knew he sounded like a child, but he couldn't help it. He needed Cas.

Castiel made his way over to the bed. He sat next to Dean, close enough to feel the heat radiating from the exhausted man. He put a hand over Deans eyes.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Castiel whispered.

"I don't believe you." Dean grabbed Castiels wrist, pulling it away from his face.

_Stay with me. I can't be alone anymore._

Cas sighed. Dean looked so frightened. He had been on his own all these long months. Stalked, chased, watched. There were creatures out here that he had never faced before. He'd had to survive by himself. Alone.

"I won't leave again." Cas whispered, a pang of guilt making his heart sink.

Dean gripped Castiels arm.

"Promise me, Cas."

"Dean I can't—"

"_Promise me__!_" Dean grabbed Castiels upper arms, holding him tightly.

Cas nodded.

"I promise."

Dean, seemingly satisfied, released Castiels arms and rolled over, sighing. Cas could see the muscles in his arms and back, toned and defined. Deans breath came steady, his muscles released their tension, his calloused hands, so used to gripping a weapon, were relaxed.

Cas rubbed his palms into his eyes. It was his fault they were here in the first place. He should have been more careful, more aware of what was going on. And then when they had gotten here…. He just left Dean. He had heard the way Dean screamed for him, begging him to come back. And there were times where he wanted to do that more than anything, but he couldn't bring himself to face Dean. Castiel was a coward.

Dean shifted a bit, drawing Castiel out of his reverie. He grabbed Deans hand, assuming he was asleep. He just wanted to hold Dean, to keep him close and never leave him again.

Deans hand tightened around Castiels.

"You saved my life, Castiel."

Deans whispered words would haunt Cas for the rest of his days.

_No I didn't. I'm a coward._

"You saved mine, Dean."

Dean looked over his shoulder, smiling at Castiel for a brief moment before lacing their fingers together and shutting his eyes. Castiel ran his thumb across the back of Deans hand, feeling each vein, each sinew, each knuckle. Dean mumbled something, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hmm?" Castiel stared at the floor.

"I love you, Cas. I mean it." Dean whispered, falling asleep almost immediately afterwards.

Castiel tried not to smile. He tried not to beam or feel elated. These were dark times and there was no time for love. But, damn it, Dean was all Castiel wanted. All he needed. He was everything Cas wasn't. And that's what made him perfect.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
